


What Happens At Night

by KinKarasu



Series: The Castle of Mythos Hill [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKarasu/pseuds/KinKarasu
Summary: This is an AU that'll most likely be written about a lot by me, since I roleplay it quite a bit with a friend of mine. Virus is a Gorgon, which is basically a naga but with snake hair, then Trip is a harpy. Somewhat. Anyways-_______________It was planned weeks ahead, and it only could happen when the princes were asleep.. after all, Sly might pry if it weren't night.





	What Happens At Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're probably OOC, I'm sorry, don't kill me-

They agreed on it weeks ago- agreed to have this happen. They both got more excited for it as the day of the plan got closer and closer, yet Virus worked harder and harder as well so they could take a nice break that night when everyone in the castle was asleep. Seeing as they're both servants with Clear, taking care of the castle and the four brothers, it was always busy. Sometimes, at night they would still have things to do. Especially when the Full Moon arrived, where the four boys would have to be monitored closely as to not hurt themselves.... but this night was a New Moon and they had the time to themselves.  
It began only when the elder blond rolled onto his belly, body already bare of clothing and remaining in his human form [of which remains with the snakes in place of hair- he's a Gorgon, after all]. The sheets barely covered anything as he traced a seal on the top of his hand, using this specific seal so he can have the sunglasses off and actually be able to see his lover. He didn't need to turn him to stone, hence why he did need that seal. Nonetheless, he took the sunglasses off once the seal glowed a soft green, setting the accessory onto the nightstand as the door opened to reveal the male harpy; he's here and already looked eager.  
"Remember to lock the door." Virus reminded the other, watching as Trip paused in the doorway briefly, eyes scanning the figure on the bed. He could see the shudder, knowing the other was rather eager for him. It wasn't just going to be normal sex tonight, either, which is why it felt so intimate and strange when comparing it to the usual rough sex.  
There couldn't be bleeding skin tonight, or screams, or even torn bedsheets- it was supposed to be calm. Now, maybe the bedsheets may still be torn at the end, though for now it's safe.  
Since the Gorgon laid his head on his arms, still on his belly, he didn't get to see Trip lock the door once closing it, although he heard it loud and clear. He also paid attention to the movement in the room, noticing how the harpy immediately went to the bed, not getting onto it immediately as he had to undress. Nuzzling into his own arms, he had to remain in this position for the other to do this much easier. Holding back a gasp when the blanket was lifted from his body, his fingers gently gripped at the sheets when feeling his lover climb on top of him.  
He hid his blush in his arms, eyes closed and clenched shut; he felt embarrassed somehow. He was rarely as such when this happened, but this time was for a much different reason and he knew it so well. Letting out a shaky sigh at feeling movement on top of himself, he soon felt soft breath on his neck and tilted his head in response. He could feel the younger man pressing their bodies together, back to the other man's chest- he even felt the blanket's weight, too, able to tell Trip pulled it over them both so it'll be even more intimate; unable to be seen by the world.  
"Did you prepare yourself?" The voice asks, breath fanning against his ear. Virus had indeed done this, though it had been over an hour ago when on a break. He knew he was still alright to go, so he just nodded in pure silence. He wasn't surprised to feel the hard cock of the younger creature being pressed to his entrance immediately after, bracing himself before it truly happened. A surprised noise still came from his mouth, then a shaky gasp when the length was being pushed slowly into his body. The intimate feeling embarrassed the older creature more than before now, so he hid his face in his arms once more while his body was invaded by the harpy.   
It took a minute before he was fully inside, having taken all the time he wanted to open him up carefully. Even then, it hurt somewhat. It was.. a good kind of pain, truthfully, especially when he knew what he was going to get in the end.  
No words were spoken, yet Trip began to gently thrust into his body in an almost lazy manner. It wasn't like he was truly lazy with this, though it must hurt with what is happening within him and he didn't want to jostle anything too much.  
"Ready?" The younger one had asked, placing kiss after kiss to the back of his neck, causing a near whimper to escape the Gorgon. Their human forms were nearly perfect; the true blond only had the snakes that replaced his hair, and that was it. His body has legs, could be used in any specific way a human man could. As for Trip, his own human form, when as full as it is, only had feathers dusted along his arms loosely. It was strange, yet neither complained about such a thing.  
Definitely couldn't, not when Virus felt something sit gently in his gut. It began, and he knew it'll last a while.  
He laid there submissively, aware he shouldn't interrupt the process no matter how uncomfortable it could become. No, not when his body was becoming a incubator for his boyfriend's eggs.  
...Boyfriend.. they were practically married, with how long they've been together and for what they've went through, to which-  
His thoughts stopped when an oval like object landed in his gut like the first. His fingers tightly gripped the sheets, the sensation being strange with the slow thrusts and then the occasional laying of an egg. He knew he was getting hard, able to feel it being pressed into the bed, though for this moment he could only remain still and hope this'll end soon.  
..It wasn't soon. Couldn't be, when Trip was so slow and caring, filling Virus up with his young ever so gently. He tried to count, counting up to ten before he lost his place.  
Each egg felt wonderful, laying within him normally and as if it was meant to be right here- to be within him and to make his belly bulge with the eggs being laid inside. He could hear and even feel the heavy breathing against his neck, understanding how it felt to finally be rid of those objects.  
A startled moan escaped him when the thrusts suddenly increased, slamming into him practically. He bit his lip, although knew it was all in vain as he felt spurt after spurt of cum from the harpy enter him moments after, fertilizing the eggs properly and even locking them in place with.. the type of cum he would release after laying all his eggs. Shuddering, he could hear that heavy, still uneven breathing that belonged to the still aroused creature on top of him.  
He didn't want to he moved, though allowed it to happen; being rolled onto his back, he had to look up to the content look of Trip's face, happy to be rid of those annoying eggs. It definitely had to hurt from how many had been bloating the younger man.  
One of Trip's hands rubbed along his belly, feeling the eggs rested comfortably in his gut. There.. were a lot. So much so, his belly bulged easily with the unhatched young. It felt strange to feel it as well, yet he knew he felt just as content as his lover. Hell, he may even feel better than him.  
Either way, he knew he was in for a long night.. so he slowly stretched out and lifted his legs with a small hum. With one look, he knew they won't be resting until near morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most likely going to write a long ass fanfic for this AU, since it has an interesting setup.


End file.
